Users may access a variety of content from a number of content sources including network-based content sources, such as network sites (e.g., sites on the Internet). The content may include streaming video, streaming audio, games, blogs, news, etc. Many users have multiple devices that they use to access content. For example, a user may access content when they are away from home on a smartphone or on a tablet. However, when the user returns home, the user may then access the content on a television or desktop computer.
In some cases, a user may be viewing video content that the user prefers to view on another device. In some such cases, the user may cause the video content to be transferred or mirrored to another device for access. This mirroring of content is a form of second screen content access that enables a user to switch devices for the user's content consumption convenience.